newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Former Newgrounds Moderators
Moderators can lose their status by their own request, or by Wade's decision. Here's a list of former Newgrounds Moderators that aren't notable enough to have their own article: 36holla He was de-modded in early 2011, prior to that he hosted the Video Game forums BBS Awards. Alastor Alastor is a former Newgrounds moderator from the British Columbia. He was demodded in 2010 for unknown reasons. Since then, he has been significantly less active on the BBS. He also has two Flash submissions. AllReligiousDrunk AllReligiousDrunk was a Newgrounds Moderator from Sweden who started that account in 2005, but says she has previous, higher level accounts as well. Considering the substantial stats on her main account, that would be particularly impressive. She declared that she is 17 in 2010, which would mean that she joined at around 12 years old. In 2010, she summed up her current situation in her News: " I am super busy with studies, have a social life, got a super amazing partner whom I have a serious relationship with and I am 17 years old - i.e. things are really getting serious in my life". Back-From-Purgatory Back-From-Purgatory was once a no-nonsense forum and audio moderator. In 2014 he requested to be demodded as he was leaving Newgrounds and decided to no longer post music there. He has not made a full return to Newgrounds, only occasionally stopping by the forums and otherwise posting news updates on his page. bigbadron bigbadron was once a moderator infamous for his strict adherance to the rules, and liberal banning for seemingly any reason. He was demodded in March of 2008 and has since seemed to hate Mods although he does drop by once in awhile in the Newgrounds BBS. BlackmarketKraig BlackmarketKraig is the organizer of the NG Shump project, a collaborative game by artists from the Art Portal. He has a number of flash submissions, one of which, the Mad World Collab, won the Weekly Users' Choice Award. He also has dozens of art submissions, at least one of which has been on the front page. He seems to be one of the moderators most dedicated to the NG BBS awards. BlackmarketKraig is an artist off Newgrounds, and has displayed his art in public, in Geneva NY. Blounty Blounty is an Icon moderator from England. He has two collaborative Flash submissions, one of which, Moarphs: In and Out, has won a Daily Feature. Bluehippo BlueHippo is a well-known Newgrounds user and former Forum and Review moderator from Austin, Texa's'.His website BobbyJenkins BobbyJenkins was a Newgrounds moderator until January 2009. She joined Newgrounds in 2002 and as of January 2010 has over 5.8 thousand BBS posts to her name. She lives in Scotland. BRS BRS was once a Newgrounds moderator. It is not known whether or not he is related to fellow ex-mod FUNKbrs, although FUNKbrs has said he isn't. CaptainBob CaptainBob has been mostly inactive since 2008. He is not related to Newgrounds staffer Bob. cast cast, known for a short time as SaintOfTrash, has been a member of the Newgrounds community since December 15, 1999, before the implementation of the modern Flash Portal. He is a former Audio and Icon moderator. He is listed in Tom Fulp's favorite flash authors list. Cast is responsible for many BBS signature fads, as well as a couple of memes. The most notable is Caesar and 'Yo bus dis,' which is widely known in the Clock Crew. In total, he has over 7,000 BBS posts. In 2010, he was appointed as an Audio and Icon moderator. DanMalo DanMalo is a Newgrounds contributor, animator, former forum moderator, and all-around nerdy guy. DanMalo hasn't been seen around the Newgrounds BBS too recently, which has sparked the "Come home, Dan!" movement. It also caused him to be demodded. DarkArchon DarkArchon is also known as DarkArchonClock from the Clock Crew. Denvish Denvish actively submitted flash movies and games from 2003 to 2006, including 7 Kisses, Defend your Inglor, and Newgrounds Hold'em. Denvish has also submitted dozens of songs to the Audio Portal. He is one of Newgrounds's few Supreme Commanders, and has blammed over 70,000 and saved over 30,000 flashes since signing up in 2003. Denvish was also a Musician who also created an audio clip called "Goin down to newgrounds" which has received a lot of attention from fans. He also went on tour singing his recognized Newgrounds theme. Along with Casualty, he created the NG Log, where Users can go to compare their stats with other users that log in. Newgrounds had a holiday specially for Denvish- Denvish Day. Dobio Dobio is a former Forum Moderator from Canada. He has over 21,000 BBS posts. Dobio is very interested in video games, including Final Fantasy, and often talks about the Gamer Leaderboard and his XBox 360 in his posts. Enoll Enoll is a former BBS moderator and Flash creator that signed up on October 25, 2002. Enoll is available over MSN, as he placed his MSN e-mail inside his profile description. It is unknown currently when he was modded or demodded. He has not been seen since November 2009. On March 24, 2007, Enoll was accused by the user Twone of "taking orders" from another user, MissAllenPoe. The topic of question was deleted and every person that posted was banned. This sparked the "MissAllenPoe thinks (insert) is gay" meme. Picture proof FUNKbrs FUNKbrs is a hot-tempered NG user and former moderator. For a while, he was known for making topics publicly slamming certain subsets of the population, which may be why he was demodded. It is not known if he is connected to BRS, another former mod, though FUNKbrs denies that he is. Gooch Gooch has been a Newgrounds moderator intermittently for several years. His most recent demodding was most likely due to inactivity, as he almost never shows up on the BBS anymore. gumOnShoe gumOnShoe signed up on May 29, 2004 and became a moderator in early 2008. Although he was demodded in late 2008, he became a moderator again a year later, only to be demodded again. He notably hyped the coming of the Animation, Writing, and Collaboration forums in a cryptic thread. http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1135935 HAQnSPITT HAQnSPITT was mostly active from 2001 to 2004, and was last seen on the BBS in August 2008http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/959554. She has only submitted one thing to Newgrounds: a decently scoring song called "Goat". She was demodded for the huge amounts of inactivity, and hasn't bothered to come back. HuIk HuIk was a Newgrounds moderator at some time. As of 2010, he rarely posts any more. JadeTheAssassin JadeTheAssassin is a former Newgrounds Moderator. She was demodded in 2010, and has since posted less regularly. One of her two movies, "Dick Neck Origins", won an award. Jamoke Jamoke (formerly known as THEJamoke) is a renowned photoshopper and former Newgrounds moderator with mixed opinions on his performance. He was demodded due to a disagreement with an unknown staff member. He constantly handed out perma-bans for short term things such as bumping threads and shortly before being demodded he was given the "Worst Mod" award in 2009. Jercurpac Jercurpac was once a Newgrounds moderator. He joined NG in 2004 and as of Jan 2010 has logged 6.5K BBS posts. jmtb02 jmtb02 is a major contributor on Newgrounds. Since his first submission in 2004, he has won over 65 awards, including over 15 Daily Features. Many of his games, including the Tank Award nominee Achievement Unlocked, feature a blue elephant. He was once a Newgrounds moderator. jonthomson jonthomson was once a Newgrounds moderator, joined in 2000. He now plays poker. He was demodded because of his lack of activity on Newgrounds, and because rarely contributed to the BBS. Mamatequila mamatequila is a former forum Moderator from Canada. She has a few sketches in the Art Portal, mostly of body parts, on the Art Portal. However, she has not yet been scouted. mamatequila has talked for years about eventually submitting something in Flash. Finally, she got as far as putting one picture in a collab in 2010. She also has over 5,500 BBS posts, mostly in the General Forum. Mamatequila was at mod meets in Philidelphia in 2007 and 2008. She also came to Toronto meet in 2010.At the same time she asked to be de-modded she also asked for her account to be deleted. Maus Maus was once one of the moderators on the Newgrounds BBS. She was one of the most widely known mods. Maus has claimed to have locked upwards of 9000 topics on the BBS. She is now demodded, despite the fact she has proven to be one of the most effective mods on Newgrounds. Maus was a very regular contributor to the BBS herself, with thousands of posts to her name. Mich Michaël''' "Mich" Duerinck'''x is an artist, musician, Web page designer and as of October 2010, and former Audio Moderator based in the Flanders region of Belgium. He has a few samples of his work in the Audio and Art portals. He is also responsible for creating Instaudio, a quick audio sharing website analogous to Pastebin. He, along with 119 others, also took part in the Newgrounds 20th Anniversary Collab, a massive compilation of movies, games, writing, artwork and audio to celebrate Newgrounds' 20th anniversary in 2015. midimachine Midimachine is a former Audio Moderator. mightypotato mightypotato was once a Newgrounds moderator. Evidently he was well-liked, because [http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/466813 Jamoke made him a (slightly NSFW) birthday Flash]. Mrmilkcarton Mrmilkcarton is a former Audio Moderator from the USA. As of April 2010, he is relatively low-ranking on Newgrounds and does not post much for a Moderator. He is best known for his award-winning Flash series Neenja. Mrmilkcarton made the music for the Neenja Flash series, which was animated by fellow user Sykohyko.[http://www.myspace.com/mrmilkcartonmusic ' '''His MySpace] nav nav is a musician and former Audio Moderator from Delmar, New York. As of April 2010, he has over 25 Audio submissions, generally with good ratings, in a variety of genres. He also submitted two games and three pieces of artwork, none of which won any awards. He also has an alt called exxdee, which he shares with another musician. A site with some of his works Ozcar Ozcar was once a Newgrounds Moderator. Like Bigbadron, he was disliked by many users. He lives in Heaven, according to his profile. Ozcar took a break from Newgrounds for 6 months. When he returned he found out that he'd been demodded. Proteas Proteas is a BBS ex-mod who once frequented the Politics forums. Known for being an "intellectual terrorist". Relishes in hentai. He also believes that if a soda is cherry-vanilla, it should come with a complimentary vanilla bean and real cherry. Quarl Cory "Quarl" MacNiven is an animator, artist, drum-n-bass musician and a former Audio Moderator. She graduated from Alfred University with a BFA in 2011 and is currently working in landscaping and data entry. Quarl stepped down from audio modding to make more time for school and art. ramagi ramagi was once a moderator of Newgrounds. She was an infamous clubs and crews figure. She was known for locking threads very quickly, and her sarcastic one-liners she used before she did it. Once she locked a subject, she would not let the same one reappear, even if it followed the rules. Her record before she was demodded was 1455 clubs. ramagi is a very high ranking user, who used to be very interested in her place in the ranks of NG, posting about it in her news from time to time. Seamonkey Seamonkey is from New York. He joined Newgrounds on July 2, 2005, and is a former moderator. He is also a fan of the game Katamari Damacy and has several YouTube videos posted of him playing the game. Seamonky has six flash submissions submitted from 2006 to 2008. His best received movie, a Mario parody called Disturbing Toad!!!, won both the Daily 2nd and Underdog of the Week awards, and was featured on the front page. Sequenced Sequenced was once a Newgrounds Audio moderator. He is also one of the 120 people who took part in the ''Newgrounds 20th Anniversary Collab. Shrapnel Shrapnel was once a Newgrounds moderator. He comes from Australia. He has submitted a few Movies, including his highest scoring: Wade's Day at NG HQ. He is also is the 49th highest ranking Newgrounds member by experience, as well as 1900+ blams and protects. Although once a regular on the BBS, he has only posted a few times since 2007. However, the fact that he has earned a number of medals shows that he still plays new games on Newgrounds. sorohanro Sorohanro was once a Newgrounds Audio moderator. He still submits audio these days, and still contributes to his band, Timohi. He also still posts handy tips and tutorials on the audio forum. He has the honour of having once participated in Eurovision with Timohi. He is also one of 120 people to have taken part in the Newgrounds 20th Anniversary Collab. SSB According to SBB, he lied about his age when joining the site, and was made a Moderator at 12 years old. At 15, he wrote that he is telling the truth about his age and suggests that he might be the youngest mod ever. In April 2010, SBB explained how he felt about being a moderator and why he was asking to be demodded. He has sinced renamed his account to Buoy. TheShrike TheShrike is a former Newgrounds moderator who signed up to Newgrounds on January 5, 2001. He apparently supports legalizing cannabis and is well known in the Politics forum and the Regulars Lounge. TheShrike also submitted six Flash movies in 2002 and 2003, and although they won no awards, they received fair scores. Travis Travis was once an Audio mod, but has since asked to be demodded. Tri-Nitro-Toluene Tri-Nitro-Toluene''', '''or Steve, is a former Newgrounds Moderator from the United Kingdom. He has been on Newgrounds since 2004 and has over 10,000 reviews. He is interested in writing. He writes stories on his userpage and has info there about writing and where to learn writing skills. Category:Lists Category:Newgrounds Moderators Category:Former Newgrounds Moderators